From Out of Nowhere
by WingedArcher1
Summary: From out of nowhere Omega attacts Maya on the beaches of Spain. But when Maya's wings are paralized and Omega's true personality is revealed, can they work together to fight off Erasers, fix Maya's wings, and maybe start a romance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello and welcome to my new story. Since the premise is a bit out there I'll give some background. The events of this story happen during **_**Fang**_**. More specifically when Max and Fang are in Las Vegas. But this story isn't about them. I'll explain other things as they become pertinent. I hope you enjoy the story, especially since it's something different. **

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 1

**Maya POV**

If you've never seen the beaches in Spain, you don't know what you're missing. Sand and sea as far as the eye can see and you can't tell where the sky begins. That's right where I am today on Spain's west coast near the border with Portugal. I've been hanging out around here ever since Germany and have picked up on how to speak both Spanish and Portuguese. But enough backstory on me. I was just laying on my towel trying to relax when these three guys came up to me. I'll kindly translate what was said into English.

"Hey, pretty lady. Whatcha' doing here all alone?" said the one who looked like the leader.

"I'm not. My boyfriend is getting me a snack." That was a total lie, but it usually worked.

"I don't believe you. You see me and my friends here have been watching you. You always come here alone." They all had grins on their faces. But then the leader made a mistake. He grabbed my wrist. That gave me the chance to throw him over my shoulder and to the sand. His buddies then pulled out knives. Now on any other occasion I would have fought them, but I was only in a bikini and didn't want them to have an easy target. So I ran as fast as I could and in a few minutes I had lost them. I kept on walking though and eventually came to be under a pier. That's when I was attacked a second time. My attacker looked like a guy about my age, a bit shorter than me with light brown hair and determined blue eyes.

"Finally, I will defeat you." He said.

"What? I haven't even met you before." I retorted. What does he mean? Unless he's mistaken me for- Oh, you got to be kidding me. "I am not her. I'm the clone." I said extending my wings to see if it would intimidate him. Instead he shot something at them. It hurt when it hit them and when I tried to pull them back, I couldn't.

"Good now you can't fly away." He said. And with that he charged at me. I looked to my left to see a support beam that was holding the pier up. As fast as I could I raised my hand up and smacked the boy's head into it. And then, for good measure, his head hit a rock. Hm, I might want to stay here and see what he wanted with her.

**Omega POV**

I woke up to see a pretty girl standing over me. She was wearing a green floral print bikini and had dirty blond hair with a pink streak on one side. My head hurt like crazy too.

"What happened?" I finally decided to ask.

"You mean you don't remember?" The girl asked me.

"No, the last thing I remember is laying in my bed back at home."

"Well, you just hit your head on that pole and that rock." She said pointing to them. Then I noticed something peculiar. The girl had wings!

"You have wings. Can you fly with them?"

"Uh, yeah I can. But right now they're kinda paralyzed." She said flustered. I thought for a second.

"Well, I take it you don't want to go see a regular doctor." She nodded. "Well, my dad's a doctor, maybe he can help you."

"Eh, I don't know. Where does he live?"

"Venice." After I said that the girl had a quizzical look on her face. "What?"

"There is a flaw in your plan. We're in Spain." How did I get to Spain? It doesn't matter.

"One step at a time I guess." I had a feeling this girl was uneasy about me. I decided to try to be extra nice to her. I extended my hand to her. "Well my name is Omar. What's yours?"

"Maya." She said shortly.

"Well Maya, what should our first step be?"

"I kinda need my clothes back, but there are some guys with knives who want to beat me up." Wow, she must be tough.

"I have an idea. Just follow my lead."

**Maya POV**

The only reason I was agreeing with anything this guy was saying was so I could keep an eye on him. Maybe I could contact Max or something, even if she wouldn't trust me. Also I was sorta in a bind with my wings and all, and if he was telling the truth, they could get fixed. After he helped me fold them back we started walking back toward where I came from. He slipped his hand into mine.

"What are you doing?" I hissed/whispered.

"Like I said, follow my lead." Before I could say anything else the guys from before came up. I looked the leader in the eyes. "See, I told you I had a boyfriend." I said switching to Spanish.

"That pretty boy? Bet he's worthless in a fight."

"You wanna bet?" Omar said in perfect Spanish. Then he had a confused look on his face. It was gone the second the guy pulled a knife and tried to stab him. Omar deftly dodged it and knocked it out of his hand. While that was going on the other two attacked me again, one from each side. All I had to do was slide to one side and they ran into each other head on and knocked each other out. After that I looked over to see Omar standing over the leader.

"You leave my girlfriend alone, or I will find out where you live." The guy was so scared it looked like he might pee himself. After that we walked away before someone called the cops.

"That was some good fighting." I said after I changed.

"Yeah, but I have a question? How did I do that?"

**A/N- Maya: I have to thank you again for giving me my own story.**

**Me: You're welcome, I thought you deserved it. I like you as a character.**

**Maya: I'm flattered, I think. You're not hitting on me are you?**

**Me: If I was, it would be like hitting on myself since you're imaginary.**

**Maya: And that would be weird.**

**Me: Yes it would be. 35 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**P.S.- I've noticed that you can't enter a name for an anonymous review anymore, so I suggest putting whatever name you want at the beginning or end of your review. I say this so people don't get scared off from anonymously reviewing because I love anonymous reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm really glad that some people like this story. I didn't expect 5 reviews on the first chapter, so thanks for the support. **

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 2

**Omega/Omar POV**

Since when did I know Spanish and how to fight like that? It was like the guy was moving in slow motion. And even when he did hit me, it didn't hurt.

"Do you really want to know?" Maya asked after I asked how I did that stuff.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. You are a genetic experiment meant to kill a certain person. Her name is Maximum Ride, and I am her clone." I had to think about this for a second.

"Whaaaat?" Was the only thing I thought say. "I don't remember any of that. How is that possible?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think is that they kidnapped you and replaced your memories."

"People can do that?"

"Apparently."

"And what about the girl? Did I kill her?" Please say no, please say no.

"No, she wiped the floor with you." I exhaled. Wait a second.

"Am I the reason your wings are paralyzed?" I asked realization dawning.

"Yeah, you attacked me thinking I was her."

"Oh, this is not good. Listen, I promise to do everything in my ability to help you get better and I'm really sorry."

"Thank you I guess." Maya said hesitantly. This was going to be a long trip.

**Maya POV**

I was starting to feel a little sorry for this guy. I mean they pretty much turned him into the exact opposite of what he was. That is if he's telling the truth. But I have a gut feeling he is.

"So Omar, how old are you?" I asked as we walked back to the house I was living in with some other mutants my age I had found.

"Depends. What's the date?"

"June 8th 2012."

"Then I am fifteen years old."

"Wow, so am I."

"Really, you look like you're eighteen at least." I don't know why but I was touched by that.

"Well, you don't look fifteen either." I said back.

"Thanks." Omar said as we reached the front door. I knocked three times. We waited for a minute. I knocked again. More waiting.

"HOLDEN, open this door NOW!" I yelled. "He's a nice kid, just gets distracted sometimes." I said to Omar. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Sorry Maya, I had to wait for my hands to heal. I know how everyone doesn't like the door handles to be bloody."

"Please say you were practicing in your room and not in the kitchen."

"I was in my room." Holden looked over to Omar. "Who's that?"

**Omega/Omar POV**

I was speechless. Maya seemed totally okay that this kid, who only looked twelve by the way, made his hands all bloody. Maya saying my name snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, him. That's Omar. I met him on the beach today. He's like us." There are more people like us? The boy held out his hand for a shake. I expected it to be all cut up, but it wasn't.

"Hi, my name is Holden."

"Hi. Why were your hands bloody?"

"I was practicing with my powers. I can heal myself from any wound in seconds." Interesting to say the least.

"I can't stay long Holden, my wings got paralyzed and we're going to find Omar's dad who's a doctor who lives in Venice."

"Does that mean Victor is in charge?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Okay see you later then." After that Maya led me up to her room. Her bed was a mess. She threw me some clothes.

"Here, these look about your size. I'm sure my roommate won't mind. Put them in this backpack. It's got some food and money in it." I took it and put in on as Maya did the same.

"How are we going to get to Venice?" I asked as we left the house.

"Well, since we couldn't fly even if my wings worked. I thought we could take a train."

"Sounds good to me."

**Maya POV**

Who wants to place bets on us getting on that train and everything going smoothly? Really you bet on that outcome. Then you're an idiot. Everything was going fine, we had gotten the tickets and were waiting on the platform when we were attacked by Erasers.

"Well, look at what we have here, two failed experiments." Said the leader of the pack. There were five of them.

"This coming from the endangered species. I thought you were all dead."

"Not quite girly." Then they started morphing and charging us.

"What the heck are these things?" Omar yelled.

"Wolf-human hybrids, fight them." Was all I could get out before I had to start fighting. I roundhouse kicked one in the chest and uppercut one in the jaw. That was all I could do before two caught me from behind. They took my backpack and ripped it up.

"You're coming with us for dissection." The one on the left said. I was about to say a snappy comeback when I heard one of the Eraser's necks snap. The other one dropped me and I landed on one knee. I looked over to see Omar holding his hand to help me up. I took it.

"Thanks for the save. Where's your backpack?"

"Had to slip out of it." He said, about that time the last Eraser got back up. We both punched him in the face and he went down.

"We should get out of here." I said.

"Good idea."

**A/N- Okay two things. First, the date has nothing to do with canon, it's just the date I wrote the chapter one. Second, Holden. I know he probably wasn't anywhere near Maya, but I needed a character that the main characters could talk to other than each other, and he fit the bill perfectly. That and I kinda like him. 33 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- You know, I was going to write a story like this about two years ago, but never got around to doing it. Oh well, can't change the past.**

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 3

**Omega/Omar POV**

"What are we going to do now? Those guys ripped up our tickets and money." I said while we were walking away from the train station.

"Well, I'm smart enough to have more than two prepacked backpacks, so we're going back to the house." That sounded like a good idea until we got there. It looked like a war zone. The entire house was ransacked and there were bodies lying everywhere. I almost threw up. "What happened here?" Maya asked in disbelief. Before I could answer I heard some rustling in a cabinet in the hall. I opened it up expecting the worse.

"Don't kill me!" Is what I heard coming from the person inside. It was that kid Holden I met before.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." I said trying to sound comforting. To Maya I called, "Maya, I found Holden over here. He's alive!" She ran over and hugged him as he stood out of the cabinet.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said with a hint of sadness. "What happened?"

"It was Victor, Maya. He came back about an hour after you left. Everything was fine until I said you were going to Italy. Then he turned into this wolf thing and started attacking everyone. I tried to fight back but he shot me in the chest. It hurt so bad I couldn't move. He probably thought I was dead and stuffed me into the closet. I could hear what he did to everyone else. It was horrible." And that's all he could get out before bawling his eyes out. Maya embraced him tighter and started rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry I left you to deal with that. I won't do it again." She said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, 'cause you can come with us now." I added.

**Maya POV**

I had to stay strong for Holden. If I freaked out, he would freak out and where would that leave us? We would have two freaked out mutants, one who's wings didn't work, being lead by another mutant who had just gotten his memories back. I just wasn't going to have that.

"Okay, we have to leave. They're could be cameras and audio bugs in here." I said standing up.

"But what about your extra stuff?" Omar asked. He was still a bit shocked I think.

"It's probably gone by know. And even if it isn't they would use it to track us."

"Then where are we going?" Holden asked.

"Your favorite place to go during the summer." That got a small smile to come out. About an hour later we were at the boardwalk right above where I met Omar. I had an ulterior motive to coming here other than cheering Holden up. There was an arcade on the boardwalk and today was the day they were holding tournaments. I figured one of us could win some money.

"But I'm no good at video games." Omar protested when I voiced my idea.

"Correction, you weren't good at video games. With your hyperactive brain you should do fine. All video games are basically math anyway."

"All right, I'll guess I'll take a crack at it. But you guys have to enter something too."

I agreed and we split up. I entered a Street Fighter 2 tournament since it was the only game I was any good at in the arcade. I lost in the second round. I swear the guy cheated. I got five euros though. I met up with Holden and he did about as good as me. About that time we heard a commotion on the other side of the arcade. We walked over and saw a huge crowd surrounding the Tetris machine.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Final round of the tournament. This young guy is taking on the guy who's won the last five years." I couldn't see who it was.

"Holden, get on my shoulders and tell me who's playing." I lifted him up.

"Well, there's a guy in his twenty's with dark hair and glasses, and then I think that's Omar. Yeah it's Omar. He's doing pretty good too. Oh wait, he screwed up. Come on fix it. Aww, he lost." What a bummer. Omar came over to us.

"I don't know what happened. I was doing good and then the pieces kept going faster and faster, then I couldn't see them at all."

"Yeah, they do move fast when you play for that long." I admitted.

"No, I mean I physically couldn't see them. They disappeared from my vision. I though you said I was supposed to be a mutant with superior abilities."

"Well, nobody's perfect. Maybe that's your flaw."

"Could be worse, I could have a faulty digestive system."

"I'm going to need to tell you about someone I met later. Anyway, how much money did you get?"

"300 euros I think."

"That's perfect!" I said. I raised Omar's hand and high-fived him.

"Hey, what about me?" Holden said his hand stuck out. I placed my hand over his. "I know this is a bit corny but, all for one,"

"And one for all." Holden and Omar said in unison with Omar putting his hand on mine. My arm started to feel all tingly. I quickly pulled it away.

"Okay then, we probably should go to a different train station so we don't get attacked. And we're not going straight to Italy because they would expect that."

"Then where are we going?" Holden asked.

"Germany."

**Holden POV**

Why was Maya blushing when we stacked hands?

**A/N- Boy, I'm running out of things to say. The next chapter is on the train bound to Germany. 31 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Me: Can I say this bad pun?**

**Iggy: Yeah, I guess.**

**Me: Looks like were 'chugging' right along with chapter 4.**

**Iggy: -facepalm-**

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 4

**Omega/Omar POV**

I think Maya might have a thing about being in enclosed spaces. I say this because about five minutes after we got on to the train she started nervously pacing up and down the aisle.

"Is she always like this?" I asked Holden who was sitting next to me.

"I don't know, we usually don't take trains."

"Well, how would I go about calming her down?"

"Maybe if you distract her it will work."

"Okay." I said. The next time Maya came over to where we were I stood up in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm worried that you're going freak out and jump out the window. Maybe you should sit down for a while." She hesitated a bit.

"Maybe you're right." She said sitting down. Then there was some awkward silence. What should I talk about?

"So, have you been to Germany before?" I asked. Some color bled off of her face. "Sorry, is that too personal?"

"No, no, just bad memories. Yes I've been to Germany before, but not on my own free will. Since we have time I'll tell you what happened. I was supposed to replace Max and things seemed to be going fine. Until she showed up at the warehouse we were raiding. Long story short, she beat me within an inch of my life. But she didn't kill me. I vaguely remember her saying it was because she was a better person than the scientists. I realize now that she was right. Instead of letting me go after I failed, they shipped me off to the headquarters in Germany. It was horrible there. Every day dozens of experiments were killed. Innocent kids who had never lived any sort of normal life. Then the day came when I was going to be killed. As it happened Max and some of her friends were in there with me. Now here comes the interesting part. She was set up to fight you."

"Set up?" I asked.

"They had a whole huge show to show you off and the finale was going to be you killing her. Obviously like I told you, you lost. Then all hell broke loose. A bunch of kids started throwing rocks and shooting flaming arrows from outside the compound's walls. Everyone inside started fighting for their lives. Everyone pretty much made it out alive, except my brother."

"You had a brother?"

"Yeah, his name was Ari. He was an Eraser who had turned good. He died because of a pre-planned expiration date."

"I'm sorry, I can't begin to know how that felt."

"Thank you for your concern. But one good thing came out of it."

"And that was?"

"That's where she met me." Holden said.

"And I've been taking care of him ever since." And I had a feeling she was done with her story. Without me realizing I had moved my hand to Maya's back and was rubbing it in between her wings. She didn't seem to mind. She yawned and laid her head on my lap.

**Holden POV**

I had a feeling something was going on when Maya fell asleep on Omar's lap. I decided to ask him about it.

"Good job calming her down. Do you like her?" Hey, I'm young, I have no tact whatsoever. Omar just blinked a couple times before speaking up.

"Um, maybe? I've never had feelings like this before."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well, I just want her to be happy and safe. I want to see her smile." He said wistfully.

"Then I think you like her."

"Yeah I guess."

**Maya POV**

Guess who's a light sleeper and heard that entire conversation. Yeah, it was me. I didn't know he felt that way about me after just about a day. It was kinda sweet because no guy has ever said that about me. Too bad we didn't have any time to pursue anything, because I think he's a nice guy. Maybe after all this is over. Anyway, I woke up when the train stopped at the station we were getting off at. The guys were sleeping. Omar had his arm on my back and Holden was holding on to my leg.

"Come on guys, it's time to get off." I said shaking my body to wake them. Omar open his eyes and quickly moved his arm away. Then Holden sat up.

"How you doing buddy?" Omar asked him.

"ugggh." Was all Holden could get out.

"He's not himself until he has his morning coffee." I explained. "Let's go find a coffee shop, I could go for a dozen doughnuts anyway."

**A/N- I think it would be interesting if somehow Omega came back during **_**Nevermore**_**. It would kinda be like when Maya showed up out of the blue. 28 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry the Author's Notes haven't been as funny. I'm currently in the process of writing a new story and I've realized that I try to use all my wittiness for actual stories when I can.**

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 5

**Omega/Omar POV**

It took us about ten minutes walking to find a coffee shop that sold doughnuts as well. Maya went up to the counter to order our food while Holden and I found us seats.

"The guy at the counter said it should take about five minutes for the food. I can't believe you don't drink coffee Omar."

"Never liked the taste really. I'm more of a Red Bull guy I guess." A few minutes later a youngish looking guy came over with our food. He had short spiky hair and a really distinctive scar over one of his eyes but he looked good nonetheless. Maya looked at him in a weird way.

"Dog boy?" She asked slowly.

"You bet bird girl." And before he could finish that short sentence Maya wrapped her arms around his neck. Great, must be someone she likes. Holden and I must have had some really confused looks on our faces which in turn made Maya have a confused look. Then realization must have dawned.

"This must look kinda weird." She admitted. "But this is my brother I was talking about on the train."

**Maya POV**

"But how is that possible? I thought you said he died?" Omar asked.

"I was just about to ask him that."

"Well, I have my break in fifteen minutes, I can talk to you then." Ari said. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Holden take his first sip of coffee.

"Red Bull gives you wiiinggggs!" He said a bit loudly.

"Told you he needs his coffee in the morning." Then Ari left us to eat our food, but he came back right when he said he would. I was so excited I hugged him again. "So, tell us what happened. How are you still alive?"

"Well, I guess it all starts back when you saw me 'die' at the Itex headquarters. Turns out that the expiration date doesn't kill you, or at least mine didn't kill me. It just made my body functions slow down enough so it looked like I was dead. About a week later someone dug me out of the ground and left me a note. It basically said that I was used to inspire Max to fight harder in Germany. There was also a ticket to Germany, some money, and an application to this restaurant. The note was signed 'The Voice' and told me to live a normal life. I was suspicious at first, but everything has been fine so far. I even met up with you and I'm so happy to see you again. Which leads me to my questions, why are you here and who are these guys?" I had to think for a second, but I decided to tell him the truth.

"Well this is Holden." I said gesturing to him. "He was one of the mutants who survived Germany and I decided to take care of him."

"Nice to meet you." Ari said shaking his hand. "What can you do?"

"I can heal from any wound in a matter of minutes because of my starfish DNA."

"Sweet, sorta like Wolverine."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. And you are?" He asked Omar.

"My name is Omar, but you might remember me better as someone called Omega." Ari tried to lunge at him from across the table and strangle him but I stopped him.

"Hold it big boy. He was implanted with that personally, but I knocked it out of him."

"Okay, okay. Sorry man, but you know, you tried to kill us all."

"No offense taken, I would have done the same thing, probably."

"And he's sorta the reason we're here. Before I knocked the Omega personality out he paralyzed my wings with some sort of tranquilizer. He says his dad is a doctor who can fix it. So now we're on our way to Italy, but we had to take an out of the way route because we got attacked by Erasers and wanted to throw them off our trail." Ari just glared at Omar and he slunk down in his chair.

"Sounds like you guys could need some help." Ari offered.

"I couldn't do that to you again. You seem to be living a good life here and you deserve it." I said.

"Okay, but if you need anything, just tell me."

"Well, can we bum some money of you by any chance? We kinda used all our money on the train ride here."

"Sure. You got her to ride a train? Anyway, you guys might want some new clothes too, there might be trackers on them."

"Good idea."

**Omar/Omega POV**

After that both Maya and Holden both went to the bathroom. Then Ari looked me dead in the eyes.

"You break my sister's heart, and I will break you." He said in a really scary voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you staring at her the entire time we were talking."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, I have no problem with you liking her as long as you don't hurt her. And if you ever see a guy named Fang, you tell him the same thing about my other sister Max."

"Got it." I said after a big gulp.

"Good. And I'll tell you this to help you. She likes chocolate chip cookies and when people point out how she's different than Max. Use that information wisely."

"Thanks." About that time Maya and Holden came back.

"Well, it's been fun meeting back with you bro, but I want my wings back." Maya said. "I'll be sure to come back soon." To us she said, "Come on guys, let's go to that store we saw across the street."

**A/N- Ari: I would complain and ask if that's all I did, but I've read ahead and know what happens.**

**Me: How can you read, you can barely spell your name.**

**Ari: I can read just fine, it was that stupid date, it messed up my mind.**

**Me: Yeah, uh-huh. 26 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Work can really zap your energy for witty A/N's.**

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 6

**Omega/Omar POV**

It only took me two minutes to find some clothes that I liked. I have simple tastes. I picked out a simple moss green shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a black belt. Since I was done first it gave me some time to look around. I saw a bakery across the street.

"Maya, I'm going across the street with Holden for a few minutes." I said.

"Fine, I'm having trouble with my wings anyway."

"Do you need help?" A small part of my brain wanted her to say yes.

"Uh, no, you guys go." She sounded a bit flustered. Anyway we went across the street.

"Do you want some cookies Holden?" He was being ironic and got a shirt that had a starfish on it. He said it would throw off any pursuers. Maybe it would.

"Sure. Can I get some double chocolate chip ones?"

"You bet." I said. So I got two for Holden, two peanut butter cookies for me, and two chocolate chip for Maya even though she didn't ask. We walked back to the clothes shop and waited for Maya.

"Are you almost done?" Holden asked.

"Just about." And a minute later she was out. She looked beautiful. She had on a red tank top and a pair of black jeans. In her hands was a brown leather jacket that would go perfectly with it and would conceal her wings. "I thought I could use a new jacket for this winter when it comes around."

"Well, I think you look great." I said. I swear I saw her blush a tiny bit.

"Me too." Holden added taking a bite of his cookie.

"Hey, you guys got cookies?" Maya asked putting her hands on her hips. Damn, she's hot when she does that. Control yourself man.

"We got some for you too." I said extending the bag to her. She opened it up and her eyes opened wide and she smiled from cheek to cheek.

"How did you guys know chocolate chip cookies were my favorite?"

**Maya POV**

Before either of them could answer I ate both cookies, one bite each. Then I brushed the crumbs off my mouth.

"Well, your brother told me."

"Aw, that was nice of him. And you guys too. So, what do you guys want to do today since the next train to Italy isn't until tomorrow?"

"I don't know much about Germany, so anything is good with me." Omar said.

"Can we take a tour of a chocolate factory?" Holden asked.

"That sounds good, plus we can get free samples to hold us off until dinner." And with that we left the store in search of the nearest chocolate factory. On the way though we saw something peculiar. We were passing in front of one of those electronics stores that have the TV's playing and lo and behold I see a video of Max and Fang flying out of a circus show in Las Vegas. We stopped and watched it for a while.

"So this is the girl you're a clone of?" Omar asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what she's doing in Vegas." I said to myself. I saw Omar studying the video.

"I can see the resemblance but it's not perfect. Your hair is a bit lighter than hers is and she seems more tense that you."

"More tense?" I asked.

"Yeah, you seem more laid back and comfortable with your surroundings." Never thought of that.

"That's nice of you to say Omar." I said. Then we walked away towards the chocolate factory in the distance with Holden in front of us and my arm on Omar's shoulder.

**Holden POV**

The chocolate factory was amazing. Though I could have done without knowing the fact that there are parts of bugs in all chocolate because they land on the conveyer belt and mixing bowls. Oh, well, more protein for me. After that it was time for dinner. All we did was go to McDonalds and eat like fifteen burgers.

"Boy I'm stuffed. But where are we going to sleep tonight?" I asked as we left the restaurant.

"Well, do you guys have any objections to sleeping at the train station?" Maya asked back. Omar and I both said we didn't and we headed there. We found a tree to climb up and sleep in. Omar pulled out some blankets for us.

"Got them at the gift shop." He explained. And with that I fell asleep. I faintly heard Maya thank Omar for the blanket and them falling asleep as well.

**A/N- Ari: Uh, dude. Why is there a flying white hedgehog in your room?**

**Me: Oh that's just Silver. Wait, what? Why are you here?**

**Silver: Your mind is a madhouse. I try to hear myself think, but it's no use.**

**Me: I can believe that. Just don't levitate anything that can break and you can stay.**

**Silver: -happy face-**

**Me: 24 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**P.S- For those of you who don't know, Silver is a character from the **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** games.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Some good stuff happens at the end of the chapter. **

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 7

**Omega/Omar POV**

Waking up to someone pointing a shotgun at you and your friends, and not to mention the girl you like, is not fun. But I think that's kinda obvious.

"Get out of that tree!" Said the police officer. What, you thought we were getting attacked? Well, you were about a minute early on that guess. Right when we got down the officer was knocked out by one of those Eraser things. He picked up his shotgun and started walking towards us, so we started backpedaling.

"Have you been enjoying the chocolate?" He asked in a smooth voice. "Maybe it's fattened you up. Guess I'll find out soon." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the train coming. I looked over at Maya and saw she saw it too. Her eyes told me to stall.

"What are you doing on my mission?" I asked trying to sound like 'Omega'. The Eraser looked confused.

"What mission? You failed." The train stopped and the door opened.

"You dare defy me?" He raised the shotgun.

"NOW!" Maya yelled and we both ran towards the train. The Eraser was fast on the trigger and shot at us. I expected to feel a bullet rip through my chest, but then I heard someone yelling.

"I CAN REGENERATE!" It was Holden. He had jumped in front of the blast. Lucky for him it propelled him into the train. It also let us get in unscathed. As soon as the door closed Maya bent down to check on him.

"Don't worry everyone, he's wearing a bulletproof vest." I said to the passengers on the train. Then I bent down too.

"Don't you ever do that again." She said concerned. "Well, unless you have to." Holden smiled weakly.

"You should work on your battle cry too." I added. "Maybe something like 'I am starfish.'" We all chuckled at that.

**Maya POV**

After we went to a closed off part of the train to get the bullets out of Holden's chest, we went back to our seats. It was Omar's turn to tell his backstory. It turns out he was just a normal kid. He was born in Texas near the border of Mexico and he and his dad moved to Italy when he was twelve.

"And, like I said before, the last thing I remember it was a year and a half ago and I was lying in bed about to sleep. I know that wasn't as exciting as your story Maya."

"I would have loved to have that life." I admitted. Anyway after that we had lunch on the train. It was pretty good. Better than airplane food. Of course the only plane I've ever been on was like a convict transfer like that one movie. After that I took a short nap and woke up when the train stopped. We got out and were surrounded by boats and waterways.

"Welcome to Venice guys." Omar said taking a deep breath. I took one too, we were almost done.

"How are we going to get around?" Holden asked.

"Well, when in Venice," I started. And since Omar knew his way around he flagged down a taxi boat and gave him directions. I had to seriously hold myself back from singing 'I'm on a Boat.' Just because it was my first time. Then about a minute later I smelled something good and saw a cookie right in front of my face.

"Got some on the train." Omar said.

"Yay!" I said excited.

"Hey, what about me?" Holden asked.

"They didn't have any double chocolate."

"You still could have gotten me one." And he reached his hand under the boat and splashed water at him. Then Omar tried to splash him back but accidentally hit me instead.

"Hey, watch it." I said as a playfully pushed him. I may have pushed him too hard because he was about to fly out of the boat. I tried to grab him but I just landed in the water as well. Holden was just laughing his butt off in the boat. Before I knew it Omar was behind me and he dunked my head under the water. I got back above water and faced him. I tried to just death glare him but I cracked in two seconds and started laughing along with him. Then he stopped laughing and came closer to me. What was he doing? He's moving his head closer. Oh god, he's going to kiss me. What do I do? I mean I like him and all but-… Sorry, brain just stopped for a second. It sort of felt like the letter 'O' turning into a period. It took me a second to register what was going on but when I did I started kissing him back. It was all good and well until Holden started singing.

"Maya and Omar swimming in the sea, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. But seriously, good for you guys."

"We brought him, Why?"

**A/N- Holden: Because I'm so cute and innocent?**

**Ari: More like plot device.**

**Holden: Oh yeah, this coming from Mr. busmph-"**

**Me: -holding Holden's mouth shut- Don't listen to him. 21 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Me: Tired, must sleep. Have to write A/N.**

**Ari: Dude, you okay?**

**Me: -snores-**

**Holden: I think he's sleep typing. Is that even possible?**

**Ari: Apparently. –shakes me- Wake up man.**

**Me: -wakes up yelling- CHAOS CONTROL! Wait, what am I doing, how did I get on my computer?**

**Ari: You've got problems dude.**

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 8

**Omega/Omar POV**

After Holden broke us up by laughing the boat turned around so we could get back in. When we did Maya stood up and shook some of the water off her body. She caught the sun ever so slightly and it looked like she was glowing. Anyway, she sat down and I gave her jacket to her.

"Thanks." She said putting it across her lap. She scooted closer to me and asked, "Why did you do that?" Oh, no.

"Why, was it too forward or something?"

"No, no, not at all." She answered quickly. "It was just a surprise, that's all."

"Well, I did it because I wanted to. I really like you and wanted you to know that." She smiled when I said that.

"Then it's a good thing I kinda like you too, or you would have gotten punched in the face." It was my turn to smile. "And this from a guy who tried to kill me twice." After that there was some very comfortable silence with Maya resting her head on my shoulder. And then, as if this day couldn't get any better for me, the guy rowing the boat started singing in Italian.

"What's he singing about? I don't understand Italian." Holden asked turning around.

"He's singing about friendship and how friends are always there for you, no matter what. Kinda fitting huh?" He nodded. About five minutes later we reached our destination, my father's doctor's office. Maya paid the rower and we got off. She exhaled loudly.

"Finally, we're here." She said relieved. I walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm the doctor's son. Is he in today?"

"Yes he is. He'll be out in a minute. You and your friends should sit down." She said and we did. After a few minutes Maya rested her head on my shoulder again.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. We need to-" I couldn't finish my sentence because the room went dark around me.

**Maya POV**

I woke up tied to a hospital bed next to Omar who was in the same predicament. It was really dark in the room and I couldn't see if Holden was in the room, even with my night vision.

"Psst, Omar. Are you awake?" I whispered. His eyes blinked and he looked around.

"Yeah, and I'm tied up."

"Me too. Can you break out?"

"No, whoever did this was smart enough to use metal braces." Great, we're screwed. "We're screwed aren't we?"

"Nah, I've been in worse scrapes before." I said not too reassuringly. "Who knows, maybe Holden got out and is looking for us right now."

"Yeah, maybe." I could tell he really didn't believe that. Then there was silence until Omar spoke up again. "Maya, I have to tell you something since I don't see a way out of here. This has been the best three days of my life and it's all because of you. I'm sorry I got us into this, and I wish I had more time to spend with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-" He didn't get to finish because someone burst through the door.

"Finally, I found you guys." It was Holden.

"I told you." I said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get us out of here."

"On, it." Holden said walking towards us. Then a cage fell from the ceiling on top of him.

"Well, so much for that." Omar said defeated.

"Oh, your day is about to get much worse." Came a silky smooth voice from across the room. The figure moved into the light. It was Victor.

**Holden POV**

Victor stepped toward Maya and Omar. He had a syringe in his hand.

"You may be wondering what's in here. Well it's the paralytic that's in your wings, just more concentrated. One dose will fully paralyze your whole body permanently. Of course I have the antidote, but first I have to use this to move you to a more secure location. But before I do I gotta ask your friend something. How'd you manage to get out of your restraints?" I think he was talking to me.

"I broke my thumbs. I'm willing to do a lot since I can heal."

"Good to know." Maybe I shouldn't have told him that. "Now who should I inject first?" He said looked back and forth between the others.

"Me." Maya and Omar said at the same time followed by, "What? I should get injected first."

"Enough! The boy gets it first since he's more powerful."

"Hey." Maya said a bit miffed. Victor put the needle in Omar's arm, but when it was half way down, someone else busted down the door.

"Why am I the only good one?"

**A/N: Ari: I wonder who that was?**

**Holden: -sarcastically- Yeah, it's a total mystery.**

**Me: Good think I have to work so I can get away from you two.**

**Ari: But we're both figments of your imagination.**

**Me: Yeah, but I'm good at blocking things out at work. 19 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I almost forgot to write this A/N last night I was so tired. Watching YouTube all night didn't help any.**

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 9

**Maya POV**

Before anyone could respond to his question Ari swiftly moved towards Victor and uppecutted him in the jaw. He fell to the floor causing the needle to fly through the air. Somehow it went through the bars of the cage Holden was in and he caught it. Victor got back up and transformed into a full Eraser. Ari followed suit and flying tackled him using his wings.

"Looks like I have an advantage for once." Ari said smiling. Victor's back hit the wall and Ari just wailed on him until he was unconscious. Then he tipped over the cage and him and Holden got Omar and I out of our restraints. "Are you all alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but Omar got injected with some of that stuff." After I said that Holden showed him the needle.

"I'm going to smash it." Holden said.

"NOOO!" All of us yelled. He was about a second away from spiking it like a football.

"We could use that to make an antidote." I explained.

"Yeah but first we need to get out of here." Ari said.

"Great more trains." I groaned.

"Nope, jacked a helicopter."

**Omega/Omar POV**

We ran to the top of the building and got into the helicopter. Ari took the controls and we lifted off. I closely watched as he did trying to channel a new ability I thought I had. Maya and I had a discussion at the chocolate factory. We decided that since my brain is so powerful I can see someone do something once and then replicate it. That would explain how I could speak languages I didn't know and fight so well. Anyway I spotted someone opening the door to the roof. It was that Victor guy and it looked like he had a grenade launcher. He shot it and Ari barely dodged it.

"Why can we not catch a break?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm about to break him. Can any of you fly this thing?" Ari asked.

"Have you been watching him Omar?" Maya asked. I nodded and she said, "Omar can."

"Boy, you're just full of surprises. Take the stick and just hover for a second." Ari said. I got into the cockpit and kept it steady while he pulled out a grenade launcher of his own. Before he could shoot it though Victor got off another shot and I had to pull a 360 to dodge it.

"I'm getting dizzy." Holden moaned. And with that Ari pulled the trigger and shot. He recoiled a bit and steadied himself. This time someone hit something and that something was Victor.

"Nice shot." Maya said high fiving him.

"Eh, it was nothing. Omar, head due west, there is an air strip where we can borrow a plane my friend owns."

"Why do we need a plane?" Maya asked.

"I've got some explaining to do."

**Maya POV**

Ari explained to us that as soon as we left the coffee shop two unmorphed Erasers came in and asked about us. That caused him to do some research on Omar's dad and he found out that he moved to Belgium after the kidnapping. So he decided to fly all the way to Italy to try and warn us. Best, well technically big brother since he was born first bit I'm physically older, ever. After he explained all that he took back the controls and Omar sat next to me.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"My feet are a bit tingly, but other than that I'm fine I think. Your brother's a badass, you know that right?" We both laughed at that.

"You know it." Ari said turning around with a grin. "Anyways, we're here." He said starting to lower the helicopter. We landed right next to a small plane on a secluded runway.

"Don't tell me you can fly this too?" I asked Ari.

"Are you kidding, there are only a few things one can learn before turning eight." What turned out happening was that his friend flew the plane. Ari said he could be trusted.

"What I want to know is how they found us again. We changed clothes and everything?" Omar asked sometime later.

"What about that watch?" Ari asked. We all mentally facepalmed. Omar handed it over and Ari crushed it. Then he and Holden went up to the cockpit to talk to the pilot.

"So, what were you going to say in Italy?" I asked after they were out of earshot.

"Um, well I was going to say that-" And again he was cut off. This time by some turbulence that made us both fall over, me on top of him. Our heads were almost touching. "I was going to say I think I'm in love with you." And with that he reached his head up and kissed me. It was short and sweet, just like him. I just had the overwhelming urge to kiss him back, but then I heard,

"See, I told you." It's like Holden knows when things are happening. We got back into our seats and Ari just grinned at me and sorta gave Omar a, "Remember what I said." look. After that the rest of the flight was pretty average until the end when Omar asked a question.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What?"

"Well, I sorta forgot to ask you this in Italy, but what are we going to tell my dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to tell him we're friends, more than friends, mortal enemies that had to work together?"

"I don't know, I kinda like the second option to tell you the truth." I said with a smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said reaching over to kiss me again. It sent tingles down my spine. About that time the plane landed and we started to get out. Ari and Holden got out first and then I did. But when Omar got out he immediately fell to the ground.

"Guys, I can't feel my legs."

**A/N- Totally drawing a blank down here, sorry. 17 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Just to let everyone know, the story is ending this week. Friday to be exact. So yeah, enjoy the chapter 'cause we're close to the end.**

From out of Nowhere Chapter 10

**Maya POV**

I helped Omar up and asked, "What do you mean you can't feel your legs?"

"I can't move or feel anything below my kneecaps." He looked like he was scared out of his wits.

"That probably means the drug is starting to take effect." Ari said being the logical one in this situation. "We should get to your dad's office. I Googled the location." He whistled to call a cab and one stopped right in front of us. We got in and the driver started speaking in a language I couldn't understand.

"Anything Omar?"

"Yeah, I got it." He said in a strained voice. He started speaking the language and the cab started moving. "I think that was Dutch." He said to us. I moved closer to him and lifted up his leg.

"So you can't feel this?"

"Not one bit." This was bad. I let Omar stretch out over our side of the cab which put his head on my lap. "So I guess the shoe's on the other foot now." He said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, so I guess it's my turn to say something sweet about you like you did on the train."

"You heard that?"

"She's a notoriously light sleeper." Holden explained.

"Omar, I think you are a really nice guy, a lot nicer than most of the guys I know. I love it when you try to make me smile and that fact that you know so much about me even though we only met a few days ago." Then I got up close to his ear and whispered, "And you're a good kisser too." He blushed a bit which made me chuckle.

**Omar POV**

I can't believe she actually said that to me. It made me want to kiss her right then but the cab stopped. Maya helped me get out first and her and Ari helped support my weight while Holden hovered around us. I looked ahead at a small building.

"Are you sure this is it? It's kinda small for a doctor's office."

"Maybe it's a private practice." Maya suggested.

"Maybe." We walked in and saw a man in a lab coat holding a clipboard. Everyone but me shivered slightly.

"You guys cold?"

"Bad memories dude." Ari said.

"Oh." About that time the man turned around. When he did he dropped the clipboard.

"Omar?"

**Holden POV**

So this was Omar's dad? Interesting. He had a slight tan and was about two inches taller than Maya. Other than that he looked like an older version of Omar.

"Yeah dad, it's me." He ran over to us and gave him a huge hug.

"I thought I had lost you forever but now you're the one who found me." A few tears ran down his face. He released him from the hug and Ari and Maya caught him before he hit the ground. "What's wrong?" Omar's dad asked.

"His legs are paralyzed." Maya answered. He ran out of the room and came back with a wheelchair.

"Here, place him in here." They put him down into the chair.

"Thanks." Omar said. "Dad, I need your help."

"Whatever I can do I will."

"I was hit with a mild dose of a paralytic and need you to make and antidote."

"Do you have some of it left?"

"I do." I said fishing the needle out of my pocket. I handed it over to him but on my way back I tripped over my shoelace and bumped into a shelf. A glass bottle broke and some of it embedded into my hand.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Omar's dad said rustling through some cabinets.

"No need." I said pulling it out and starting my healing process.

"Interesting. Maybe you can help me make the antidote."

**Maya POV**

A while later we moved Omar to a flat hospital bed so he could lay down. He wasn't speaking much.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine." I said with a smile, trying to reassure him.

"Maybe." About that time his dad came in with a needle.

"Okay, this is it, but I could only make one dose right now. I would need to get more supplies to make another one." He started to move the needle to Omar's arm but he stopped him.

"I'd rather do it myself." He said and his dad gave it to him. About that time Ari came through the door and I swiveled around to look at him. But when I did I felt a sharp point in my left wing. I tried to move it and it worked. I turned around again.

"Look, they're working!" I said to Omar. I was so happy I bent down and kissed him. His dad had a confused look on his face. "Sorry, forgot to mention I'm his girlfriend." But then I looked down at Omar's hand and saw the needle was empty. "Why did you do that?" I asked confused.

"You deserve it more than I do."

"Don't say that." I said wrapping him up in a hug so I wouldn't slap him for being stupid. I felt his arms move up some but then fall down.

"Crap, it's spreading."

**A/N- Omar: Well, that wasn't predictable at all now was it?**

**Me: Well, how else was I going to make the last few chapters dramatic?**

**Omar: I don't know.**

**Me: And that's why I'm the writer and you're the actor/character/whatever you want to say you are. 14 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Not much to say today. I wish it would stop storming so I didn't have to worry about not being able to update.**

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 11

**Omar POV**

That night my dad moved me to his house and put my bed in the guest room. I was really sleepy for some reason and was almost asleep when Maya climbed on the bed next to me.

"You know you can sleep on the bed that comes out of the couch, right?"

"Yeah, I could. But I'd rather be here with you. And don't be expecting any funny business." If I could have crossed my arms I would have.

"I'm paralyzed from the neck down, so I should be telling you that." I joked. She chuckled slightly.

"I never got to thank you for fixing my wings." She said.

"You would have done the same thing for me."

"Yeah, and then you would be forced to do this to me." She said placing a kiss on my lips. It wasn't very exciting since I couldn't move, but it was nice all the same. Afterwards she lifted her head up and whispered, "If you do something like this again, I will beat the crap out of you." I had a feeling she wanted to laugh a bit but her concern stopped her from doing so. We just laid there together until I fell asleep. I faintly remember saying good night and her saying it back.

**Maya POV**

I was a bit confused when I woke up. I was in a hospital bed with Omar. Oh, that's right, I fell asleep with him there. I shook him awake and saw his eyes open.

"Rise and shine." I said cheerfully. I was trying to stay positive throughout this situation. Omar's mouth opened but no sound came out. "Cat got your tongue?" I joked. He shook his head. "Need a drink?" Another shake. "Vocal cords paralyzed?" He nodded. "Do you want me to get your Dad?" He shook his head again. A few minutes later he came in and did some tests.

"I don't think I can make another antidote in time." He said afterwards.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Well, there is one alternative. I could give his body and electrical shock to jump start his nerves and muscles."

"What's the catch?" I asked knowing there would be one.

"First off, I would have to wait until he went into cardiac arrest because if I shocked him before that it would give him cardiac arrest."

"What else?"

"There's a good possibility he could lose some of his memories."

"How many?"

"About a week or so."

"That's not good." I said.

"Why not." Omar's dad asked and then I proceeded to tell him about the Omega personality.

"I only recently knocked it out of him." I said at the end of my explaination.

"So, he might revert back?"

"Possibly."

"I need to talk to him." Before he went to the next room I stopped him.

"No matter what he says, you will do this. He is not sacrificing himself for me again."

"I wasn't even going to ask him. I'm his father, remember?"

"Well, in my experience, fathers aren't always what they're cracked up to be. But you seem to be pretty nice."

"Thank you, I guess."

**Holden POV**

Everyone was hovering around Omar all day after we moved him back to the hospital. His dad said that they needed to wait for Omar to have something called a cardiac arrest so they could shock him with electricity. I'm not smart enough to know if that would work, but I trust his dad. Anyway it was about 5 in the evening when the machines connected to his body started beeping wildly. Everyone rushed over to the bed at once.

"Okay, here we go." Omar's dad said as calm as he could be. "Maya, you rip his shirt off while I charge the defibrillator." Maya ripped it off while his dad rubbed some metal things together. "Clear!" He yelled and placed them on Omar's chest. Immediately his body sprung up and back down.

"Did it work?" Maya asked nervously.

"Well, his vital signs are normal, but I seemed to knock him unconscious. We won't know until he wakes up."

**Ari POV**

Maya slept next to Omar again tonight. She must really like him, especially after what I heard her say. I was about to fall asleep when I heard her sobbing. I looked into the room both of them were in and saw Maya lying next to him with her head close to his. I didn't catch everything she said but I heard, "You better be fine. I don't even care if you turn back into Omega. Just be okay, for me." And those are the last words I heard before she went to sleep. I went and grabbed Maya's jacket and put it over them both since they looked cold. All I have to say is that tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least.

**A/N- So Friday the last chapter and the Epilogue will be posted. And then I'm taking a break from updating, but I'll have more information about that Friday. 12 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- And now for the obligatory thank yous. Those go out to iLoOoVeOrAnGe, iggyrules517, emowriter, dwarfperson, Fiona Siona, LalalandMuse, imaPICKLEaddict, Van39MaxKatAlex4, and Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark. I know it isn't much to brag about, since there are only five of them, but you guys made this the most reviewed Maya/Omega story. This story also has my best hit to review ratio at about 10 to 1, but that's probably because no one read it because of the pairing. Also, since I'm also updating the epilogue today, the end A/N will be at the end of that. Enjoy the end of the story.**

From Out of Nowhere Chapter 12

**Maya POV**

For the second night in a row I slept next to Omar. I wonder if he heard some of the things I said. I was woken up when his body tried to sit up. I noticed that his shirt was off and my jacket was wrapped around us. I was distracted for a second when I saw he had a six pack. I mean, I wasn't drooling or anything, but damn. He sat up and looked straight at me.

"Well, it looks like you're all better." I said with a genuine smile. "So, what now?" He looked me up and down with no facial expression.

"You aren't Maxium Ride, you are the clone." You guys ever heard glass shatter? That's how my heart and mind felt when he said that. He wasn't Omar anymore, he was Omega.

"Yes, I'm the clone." Was the only thing I could say. He got up from the bed.

"I have to go." He said shortly. "I realize you must have helped me so I won't kill you, but if you try to stop me from killing her I will kill you." He was about to leave before I stopped him.

"Wait, can I just do one thing. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"I sense you are telling the truth. Do it quickly." I hesitated for a second but got up close to him.

"Omar, I know you're in there somewhere and I hope you hear this. Thank you for helping me fix my wings and for everything else. Like I said before, you are the nicest guy I know and I wish that you were still in control. I wanted to see how things were going to turn out between us. And I know that I didn't tell you this in time, but I love you too." A tear was running down my face when I pushed my lips up to his. They were as cold and unfeeling as his current personality, but I had to do it, just one more time.

"Love, what an interesting emotion." Omega said when I was finished. "Can I go now?" I nodded and I even gave him my jacket since he didn't have a shirt. Then he walked out the door and I just stood there for who knows how long, hoping, praying he would come back. It wasn't until later that Ari came into the room.

"Hey guys it's breakfast- why are you standing in the middle of the room?"

"He's gone Ari. He left."

"That son of a-" Ari started running out the door.

"No wait!" I said stopping him. "He wasn't Omar anymore, he was Omega."

"That's almost as bad. Now he's going to go after Max." Right when he said that the gravity of what happened hit me. I dropped to my knees and started crying. Ari, being the good brother he is sat down next to me and held me close. "It's going to be alright Maya. Maybe if you eat some breakfast you'll feel better." He meant well but it didn't really help. After breakfast all I did was get on the computer and surf the internet to find things to cheer me up. That didn't work either. I don't know how but I ended up on Fang's blog and saw his message for other mutants to meet up with him. I thought about it and decided the best way to forget something is to do something to take your mind off of it. And maybe, just maybe, I would see Omar again one last time. I walked to my door and was about to yell, "Holden! Do you want to go to the United States with me?" after I opened the door, but when I did open the door, someone I didn't expect to be there was there. Guess who. No, it was Omar stupid. Well, I didn't know it was Omar until he smiled, but same difference. He was about to say something when I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could. This time his lips were warm and inviting and were actually moving as well. I even think there was some tongue stuff going on as well. We broke apart when we needed to breath, and I could only utter one word.

"How?" Omar took a few breaths and started talking.

"I really have no idea. The last thing I remember was the cardiac arrest then I was just watching my body leave and get on a boat with your jacket on. Then I somehow got control back. So I made the guy turn around and go back. I guess my mind just had to reboot or something after the shock."

"You know what? I really don't care how it happened. All that matters is that you're here now with me." After I said that he got even closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"And I heard what you said before he left." He said with a lopsided grin. Then he closed the distance and kissed me again. It was even better than the last one. I actually unzipped my jacked that was on his body and started reaching inside. He was about to do the same by reaching up my shirt when I heard Holden again.

"Hey guys, Omar is back!"

"HOLDEN!" We both yelled at him, but we really weren't that mad.

**Omar POV**

"So, what happens now?" I asked Maya after we ate lunch back at my dad's house. She had a contemplative look on her face.

"Well, I kinda said I would go to the United States to help someone I know out."

"Max?" I asked.

"No, actually her boyfriend."

"And you don't think they would trust me?"

"They're barely going to trust me and Holden." I believed her.

"Well, I'm okay with it."

"Really? Why?"

"Do I have to explain it? You are the strongest, most determined girl I know. You will make sure you make it back. And if something goes wrong, Holden can jump in front of another shotgun blast." Holden smiled when I said that.

"What are you going to do?" Maya asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Ari and I can find something to do." I said with a smile.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N- Have you read chapter 12 yet? I posted two chapters today and 12 was the first one and you should read it before this because it's the emotional climax of the story.**

From Out of Nowhere Epilogue

**Max POV (After the final battle.)**

Everything was going great. We had saved Mom and Ella, Dr G-H was defeated again, and Jeb was going to jail for life for being the mastermind behind this whole ordeal. But then, Dylan came back from the dead and had Maya at gunpoint. Just when we were beginning to be friends. We were on some walkways in the lab where we fought the last battle above some vats of acid.

"Dylan, give it up, we already won. G-H is dead and Jeb is going to prison. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I can still follow through with the good doctor's plans. All I need to do is get away with your clone here. She isn't you, but she'll do."

"Hey, I've got a boyfriend, I don't need another. And my name's Maya for your information." Atta girl, tough and sarcastic even when facing death.

"Shut up." Dylan said hitting her with the gun. I took a step forward but he pointed it back at her. "One more step and I won't care about her either." Now I knew Fang was somewhere up in the rafters so when I heard a voice from there I wasn't surprised. But I didn't hear Fang's voice.

"Hey buddy, there's only room for one ultimate life form around here, and it certainly isn't you." And from out of nowhere I see Omega jump on Dylan's back making him drop the gun. Then, of all people to see pick up the gun, I see my dead brother Ari and I see him point it at Dylan. He shot him immediately.

"That was for Max." He shot again. "And that was for Maya." After the second shot Dylan fell over the railing. He tried to get his wings out, but couldn't before he fell into the acid. He only screamed for five seconds. After that I stepped toward Omega ready to attack, but two hands stopped me from moving.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Fang said.

"How can that be?"

"Just watch." He said. I looked over to where him and Maya were and saw something I never thought I would see. Maya kissed him. On the lips!

"You knew about this?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah, that's why I recruited her, she had a boyfriend."

**Maya POV**

"What was that for?" Omar asked after I kissed him.

"What do you think? You just saved my life."

"You would have done the same thing."

"Yeah, I would have. But how did you get here?"

"Well, after Ari and I got some supplies from around Belgium we had his friend fly us to the States and after that we just watched the news to see what was going on and where you were." Ari had walked over while he was explaining.

"What kind of supplies?" I asked. Then Omar jumped into the air and started hovering above me. I looked at his shoes and fire was coming out of them. "Where did you get those?" I asked incredulously.

"I know a guy." Ari said.

"And the best part is that I watched him make these so I can do it myself now." I was so happy I flew up next to him and kissed him again. "I still love you." Omar said when we landed.

"And I still love you too."

"So, what were you thinking about doing since the world is saved?" Omar asked me knowing he would follow me wherever.

"I was thinking we could go back to Spain and renovate the house so we can take in homeless mutants like before."

"Well, you sure live up to your name." Omar said.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know that your name means 'mother'?"

"No I didn't. See, with you there, those kids might actually have a good education."

"And a somewhat normal childhood." There was Holden.

"Where were you bud?" Omar asked.

"Oh, you know me, it's my job to come from out of nowhere."

**A/N- I don't know if this story will have a sequel or not. I have an idea along the lines of 'Omar's brain is killing him because he got rid of Omega.' but don't know where to go with it. One of you guys could write that if you want, I don't care. Anyway, other than that my plans are to take a break for about a month. Reasons for this include a) reading **_**Nevermore**_**, b) writing those one shots I have on my poll (Vote if you haven't) and c) thinking up new ideas. One important thing to note is that when I come back my main story will not be **_**Maximum Ride**_** related. It's going to be a **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** story. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I had an idea and had to write it. But don't worry, I will post some of those one shots in the poll during that time. Also, one last thing. Get your reviews in for these two chapters in by Sunday, because after that I'm not replying so I don't get **_**Nevermore**_** spoilers. Until then, there are 10 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

_**Five minutes later.**_

**Me: Whew that's over.**

**Amy: You better to remember to come back or I will knock you out with my hammer.**

**Me: Great, now you guys are going to show up in my room.**


End file.
